


Complete Tasks

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Kara couldn't wait to battle villains. She looked back and smiled.





	Complete Tasks

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Kara couldn't wait to battle villains. She looked back and smiled. She remembered completing tasks earlier. Tasks such as milking cows. 

Kara tilted her head to one side after Reverend Amos Howell appeared and frowned. 

''Feed the chickens,'' Reverend Amos Howell said. 

Kara frowned before her shoulders slumped very slowly.

 

THE END


End file.
